1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective cover, in particular, to a protective cover applying to cover or support a tablet device.
2. Description of Related Art
With rapid development of science and technology, portable electronic devices are more and more diversified, such as, a tablet device. The tablet device is portable for users. However, when being carried, the tablet device easily gets bumped, and as a result, the tablet device is damaged or a casing thereof gets abraded. In order to reduce the above situations, various types of protective covers are available in the market, for example, a protective cover of a foam material or a hard shell protective cover. Taking the protective cover of foam material for example, the foam has a shock absorption feature, so damage on the tablet device caused by shocks can be reduced. The hard shell protective cover can reduce influences of external impact on the tablet device.
In addition, when being used, the tablet device is usually disposed on a support having a slant angle, so as to facilitate viewing and operating of the user. Therefore, in addition to purchasing the protective cover, the user of the tablet device may also purchase the support for use convenience.
However, to achieve the above objective, the user not only needs to purchase a series of peripheral products that cost a lot of money, but also needs to carry the peripheral products while carrying the tablet device, which adds the burden of the user.